The Queen's Champion
by Bojack727
Summary: After Yiling, Shu is in a stalemate with Wei. Zhao Yun is sent to secure an alliance with the Nanman, only to end defending Zhurong from an assassination plot. But as the two grow close, his fate becomes entwined with hers. For the good of Shu & Nan, Zhao Yun agrees to marry the Queen, but is their more to this union? Will they live to see to the future they've begun together?
1. Chapter 01: Forward

The look of most of the characters is based on how they appeared in the fifth game, while the storyline is based largely on the sixth game. I especially liked how Liu Bei and Sun Shangxiang's relationship is worked into the game, and how events play out in her story mode. I'm posting this chapter to serve as an introduction for the story, so things will _really_ start with Chapter 2 (which I'll post later this week).

* * *

**THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION**

**Ch I. _Forward_**

With the Han Dynasty in decline, and further weakened by the Taoist insurgency of the Yellow Turbans and the tyranny of the Dong Zhuo in the Capital, the empire fractured and the lands were dominated by regional conflicts between the various warlords who had once served the Imperial Han.

Cao Cao, under the pretense of the protector and adviser to the Emperor, seized control of the North and founded the Kingdom of Wei. In the East, the descendants of the legendary strategist and warrior, Sun Tsu, united Yand and the neighboring lands into the Kingdom of Wu. While to the West, many of China's greatest warriors gathered under the banner of Liu Bei- uniting Yi and the surrounding lands into the Kingdom of Shu- taking the first major step in realizing his dream of an empire founded upon the ideal of justice and righteousness...

The mighty Guan Yu- called _"the God of War"_, the stouthearted Zhang Fei- who's fearsome battle cry held off one thousand men at Changban, the veteran warrior and bowman Huang Zhong- who claimed victory over Wei at Mt. Jing Dun, the courageous champion Zhao Yun- who rode _into_ the enemy lines alone to save the infant Liu Shan, the brilliant and peerless strategist Zhuge Liang- who masterminded the burning of Cao Cao's fleets at Chibi, the steadfast and just lancer Ma Chao, the wild man Wei Yan who's furious strength was like a force of nature in battle.

Wei, Wu, and Shu: this period was known as _The Age of the Three Kingdoms..._

United in their opposition to the aggression of Wei, Liu Bei of Shu joined forces with the eldest son of the late Sun Jian of Wu, Sun Ce, to fight Cao Cao. While taking Wuling from Wei, _The Little Emperor_ Sun Ce was struck down in battle, leaving his younger brother Sun Quan to succeed him. Following the burning of Cao Cao's navel fleet at the Battle of Chibi, Quan chose to send his sister, Sun Shangxiang, to be wed to Liu Bei- in order to strengthen the alliance between their two kingdoms.

Liu Bei launched an invasion of Hanzhong- birthplace of the Han- soundly defeating the Wei Forces at the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun. He then proclaimed himself _"King of Han Zhong"_, enforcing his claim that he was a descendant of the original Han line. Whether fearful of Liu Bei or out of misguided ambition, Sun Quan would ultimately betray Shu to Wei- at the Battle of Fan Castle. This callous act of treachery resulted in the deaths of many prominent figures from all three sides: including Pang De and Cao Ren, Guan Yu and his eldest son Guan Ping, with Lu Meng mysteriously dieing shortly after- with some believing him to have been struck down by the spirit of Guan Yu...

Outraged, Liu Bei swore to avenge his sworn brother and mobilized his forces to attack Sun Quan on the plains of Yiling. Lady Sun Shangxiang severed all ties with both her family and Wu, and joined her husband once again on the battlefield. Lu Xun, the prodigal Strategist of Wu, launched a fire attack on the Shu encampment- setting it ablaze- then lead the bulk of the Wu forces in pursuit of the fleeing Shu army. However, this proved to be a feint devised by Zhuge Liang, meant to draw them into the maze-like underground tunnels of the catacombs beneath the Stone Sentinels.

There, beneath the Watchmen, the Wu troops marched into the trap, where they were wiped out and Lu Xun himself taken prisoner. This would be the end of Sun Quan's ambitions, and his life- at the hands of his own sister- were it not for Liu Bei's intervention, sparing her feelings. Following that day, Wu was formally dissolved, annexed as part of _Shu-Han_, with Sun Quan, his commanders and followers, and his remaining forces now subservient to Liu Bei...

Now, only the Kingdoms of Shu and Wei remained... However, the numerous battles fought by both sides now left them in a stalemate, with neither kingdom able to move decisively. Yet, Liu Bei was not content to simply wait for Cao Cao to march his armies against him, and so consulted Zhuge Liang as to what steps to take. He advised that Shu seek an alliance with the Nanman in the southwest, as their fierce warriors would be a powerful asset for fighting the armies of Wei when the time came.

While reluctant at the idea, given their past with the Nanman and their King, Liu Bei eventually agreed and prepared to send a diplomatic expedition to Nanzong, sending for Zhao Yun...

**(- _End of Chapter I_ -)**

* * *

I know this was short, but the actual story will begin in the next chapter. As previously stated, I've already finished the next few chapters on it as of the time I'm posting this. I'll go into more detail about the characters in the next chapter, so things should hopefully start becoming clearer by then.

_-Bojack727_


	2. Chapter 02: First Meetings

This chapter is the real start of the story. I previously stated that the looks of most of the characters are based on DW5... The exceptions to this include Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, and Zhang Fei. I actually think their overall designs were an improvement. Shangxiang's appearance is a combination of DW3-5 and DW8, though she wields a bow in this (as per DW6). Yueying's appearance and her weapon are based on DW5.

Also, I condensed the period of time the in-game events take place over, and made the characters younger than their listed ages- since they'd all realistically be too old for how they look in the later levels. Zhao Yun is 27 at the start of the story, so Liu Bei is 31, and Shangxiang is 21. I'll give some other characters' ages as the story continues (as needed). Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**THE QUEEN'S CHAMPION**

**Ch II.  
_"First Meetings"_**

_Nanzong, Kunming- Capital of the Nanman...  
195 AD. Summer..._

Zhao Yun surveyed the landscape, riding at the head of the expedition as they entered the latest of the many large verdant jungles that covered the lands of Nanzong- in southern Yi. The "Nanman", as they were known, were a race of dusky-skinned people, built around a tribal society.

In truth, they were not one single race, but rather a coalition of desperate tribes, united by their shared interest of preserving their sovereignty against the the warlords to the North and East of them. Not that any of the principle kingdoms had ever been in any position to conquer them, being too busy fighting amongst themselves till now. But with the fall of Wu, they were now totally surrounded by Shu- and this likely made them uneasy. Though, Shu had already had trouble with the Nanman in the past while consolidating Yi Province...

The King of the Nanman, a towering beast of a man called Meng Hou, had "invaded" their lands on seven separate occasions. At each encounter, they defeated him, and succeeded in finally capturing him at the end his seventh and final ill-fated invasion. With their King now held as their prisoner- wit the intent of being used as leverage- they believed the immediate threat from the Nanman to be over... Only then for an _eighth_ incursion to happen in short order, this time lead by the Queen of the Nanman- a fierce woman named Zhurong.

"_The Daughter of the Fire God."_ He reminded himself, recalling perhaps the most prominent of the many titles bestowed on her- both by herself and others.

If Meng Hou was a wild beast, then his wife was a force of nature. Zhao Yun hadn't crossed blades with the woman, but he'd seen the devastation that she'd inflicted in her wake. Unlike her brute of a husband, she possessed a shrewd intellect. She understood how to wield fear like a weapon, just as she compelled the total submission of men twice her size while at the same time inspiring unwavering loyalty in them.

"_You think I'm scary, just you wait!"_ Meng Hou had taunted. _"Hah, you won't stand a chance when my wife comes after you guys to break me outa here!"_

The Warrior Queen had torn through the ranks like a storm- cutting men down with a massive bladed weapon, while trampling others beneath the hooves of her steed. Accounts of blades flying across the landscapes- felling men at some distance- had also reached his ears. He felt a slight chill run through him as he imagined what this Zhurong must have been like to face down in battle.

In the end, it was Zhuge Liang who finally deduced her one weakness- _pride._ He orchestrated a series of skirmishes to gradually incite her, until she finally charged into the trap he set. The fact that this one woman was such a threat to the safety of Shu, enough to require intervention of its chief strategist, was proof of Zhurong's power. And yet, once she was at his mercy, he had her brought before him- only to then be set free and politely invited to discuss terms with him over tea. The invitation was more than just a show of civility and respect, it was test- _one that she understood._

The Queen of the Nanman was some not a simple barbarian, and she proved this as she sat at his table and spoke with him over tea. If the Sleeping Dragon himself had seen fit to sit down and converse with her as an equal, then who was Zhao Yun to question such logic. This also spoke greatly of Zhuge Liang, that he should see _something_ within her that others would have missed. Having seen Wei's brutality, Zhao Yun could only imagine that Sima Yi would have simply had her executed. As for Lu Xun... he half suspected that the young tactician would be reduced to tears if faced with such a woman!

Following successful negotiations, Zhurong's wayward husband was returned to her, and with his return, came the end of conflict with the Nan. And yet, a new threat now brought them to Nanzong- they would need the assistance of the Nanman in order to gain some edge over Wei. Before now, Shu's alliance with the Sun family had allowed them to directly strike out against their mutual enemy to the North...

And yet, Sun Quan turned against them and allied with the very enemy that had taken the life of his and Lady Shangxiang's brother. This betrayal had thrown all of Zhuge Liang's careful planning to the dust, forcing them to divert troops and resources to fighting Wu. And for the first time, Lord Liu Bei went to battle for reasons other than the good of his kingdom- _revenge._

As painful as Guan Yu's death was for Lord Liu Bei and Master Zhang Fei, Lady Shangxiang had been forced to chose between her loyalties- between that of her family and people, or to the man that she'd chosen to share her life with. In the end, she chose to remain with her husband, severing all her ties with her former homeland of Wu, and donning the green vestments of Shu as she rode into battle.

He'd never encountered a woman like Sun Shangxiang before, so it was somewhat off-putting the first time she fought alongside her, at Chengdu. Just as he'd been present for their victory over Wu on the plains of Yiling, when she was prepared to end the life of her elder brother. And while Lord Liu Bei had spared Sun Quan's life, her strength of will had earned his respect as a warrior that day. Over time, with the benefit of experience, any notions of gender he may have held were now lost. Lady Shangxiang had proven herself just as loyal to his Lord as any of his commanders.

While unspoken, it was common knowledge that Lady Yueying was critical in Zhuge Liang's life- at his side in battle, covertly offering her advise in forming strategies, and ensuring he didn't push himself to the point of exhaustion in the service of their Lord. Master Zhang Fei's own daughter, young Xingcai, was proving to be a promising warrior in her own right. It would seem that the women of Shu had proven themselves just as important to its success as the Five Tiger Generals...

Or, _four_, as they now stood. As hard as it still was for them, a successor would need to be chosen some day to fill the post of the Fifth General...

"_Master Guan Yu..."_ Zhao Yun thought. He wondered how much of a role his death had played in the choice to appoint him to lead the expedition. Were he still alive, as the strongest, Guan Yu would have been ideal to show the power of Shu to the Nanman. While strong, he appreciated that Zhang Fei wasn't suited to such duties, but wouldn't Master Huang Zhong's experience make him ideal? And if age was a concern, had his appointed over that of Ma Chao been nothing more than the outcome of a dice role...?

"_No, Master Zhuge Liang and Lord Liu Bei have a plan, if they deem me fit to carry out this task, then I must believe in their wisdom."_ He told himself as he rode.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

"It would seem reports have confirmed that Cao Cao has moved his forces to new positions overlooking the borders of many of our northern-most territories." Zhuge Liang remarked, seated at his planning table in his study. "I have advised Lord Liu Bei to give orders to re-station troop garrisons accordingly."

Yueying watched as her husband silently studied the large map. There were numerous carved figurines and other models set on it to represent which force was stationed where, as well as their fortifications and other key locations across the land. "Liang, my husband," she began. "do you anticipate an attack from Cao Cao in the near future?" She asked him calmly.

Zhuge Liang shook his head. "A number of factors have slowed Cao Cao's progress..." He answered in his usual measured tone. "Firstly, the destruction of his fleets at Chibi," he recounted with a faint smile as he motioned to the location on the map. "Combined with Wei's defeat in Hanzhong, and the losses suffered during the siege of Fan Castle, he now finds himself in a precarious position."

"And yet, our victory at Yiling was a costly one." He continued. "I held no illusions that Sun Quan would meekly admit defeat, and his own Strategist proved... _adept_ in his efforts to stop us."

Yueying smirked. "He though to break your resolve with simple flames." She remarked, before placing her hand over his, drawing his gaze to her. "But then, he is... a _child_, and could never hope to contend with the strategies of the Sleeping Dragon." She offered warmly.

"It seems my wife flatters me." He remarked with a faint chuckle.

She shook her head. "No mere flattery, my Lord, simply truth."

Zhuge Liang smiled at this. "He was favored by Lu Meng himself, to succeed him, but was ill-prepared when the post was thrust upon him." He reasoned. "Though, like his Lord, he lives at the discretion of Lord Liu Bei... and perhaps, he may prove valuable." He paused. "With Lady Shangxiang here, at our Lord's side, and her brother under our watch, the Wu forces serve our needs- as well as their own, if only to keep Cao Cao's forces from marching into Yang and raising Jianye to the ground." The strategist remarked.

"Then it seems we face a stale mate." Yueying reasoned.

He nodded. "For now," Zhuge Liang replied. "Autumn approaches, and his armies will not be ready to move before the snow fall makes it impossible." He continued. "This is fortuitous for Shu, as time is needed to recover... for both the Kingdom and its people." He remarked. "Taking Hanzhong has also forced our enemy to reinforce their lines along the borders of Liang and Sili."

"Only one obstacle now remains between us and the city of Luoyang." Yueying calmly observed as she looked down at the map. "Are they worried?" She mused aloud. "I imagine that Cao Cao is not accustomed to the concerns that come with his current predicament."

He nodded. "For us to be so close to Chang'an. Sima Yi seems to have taken my Northward strategy as a personal insult, and no doubt desires to repay the gesture in-kind." The strategist reasoned softly, looking to his wife beside him. "Our next move must considered carefully..."

Zhuge Liang silently rose to his feet, and Yueying was quick to match him, following as he walked to the balcony that overlooked the garden. "But this conflict takes its tole on me, and I would prefer to speak of other matters." He remarked softly. "What of your work... Tell me, my dear Yueying, surely you must wish to speak of your own projects?" He asked, turning to her with a gentle smile.

Yueying blushed faintly. "Liang, how well you know my thoughts..." The mechanist remarked softly to his interest. _"And_, it would seem, my heart." She added happily. "Work on the prototypes has been completed- a mobile, mechanized battle engine that spits fire, and a portable cache of supplies."

"Intriguing," he began. "Your mechanical prowess and intellect never fails to amaze me." Zhuge Liang remarked warmly, smiling. "For all of my strategies and planning, it was the decision to take you as my wife shall always be my greatest maneuver." He took her hand. "My dear Yueying, I could never hope to find a more perfectly suited companion than you." He added, kissing her hand.

**. . . ...o.o.o... . . .**

By the time Zhao Yun reached the border of the Nanman Capital, Kunming, they were met by warriors- all clad in animal hides and furs, armed with swords and spears. As he had suspected, the Nanman people had learned of their approach and taken measures to meet him with a show of force. Additional movement alerted him to the presence of archers in the trees and high foliage.

After a moment, he held up his hands. "Be at ease... I am Zhao Yun," he began. "I have been sent by Lord Liu Bei of Shu, to seek an audience with your King and Queen." He declared coolly.

The men and women before them exchanged unreadable looks between themselves, then their leader gave the order for them to stand down. And so, they were lead deeper into the jungle, until they arrived at a large village- encircled by a high wall of tightly structured logs- comprised of countless dwellings and other structures, all of them built around a large hall near the center. It resembled a dome, with a high, bowed roof. As he neared the central building, Zhao Yun effortlessly dismounted, Dragon spear in hand.

The warrior paused, making sure his clothing and armor was presentable. He was dressed in his usual battle attire: He wore a blue and white breastplate, with gold gilding and images of dragons, along with matching shoulder and hip guards. Underneath, he wore a vibrant green and gold-lined tunic and a pair of white trousers with gold gilding, and white and gold gauntlets and boots. He adjusted the green sash that he wore across his chest like a bandoleer. His sleek hair- as dark as the inks used by officials when writing documents- was pulled into a long ponytail, with a green and gold headband.

He brushed aside the pelts covering the entrance, and ventured inside. The sturdy wooden walls were adorned with the pelts of animals and weapons, with wood posts fixed in the earth to support the arched roof of the large hall. Stocky, powerful men- all sporting animal headdresses and distinctive tribal marking tattooed on their dark skin- watched him with weary gazes as he walked forward.

"So you must be the ambassador from Shu?" A low, silky voice observed, drawing Zhao Yun's attention to the far end of the hall- where he was met by its source...

The woman stood before him, piercing pale green eyes and hair the color of aged ivory- white, stained faintly yellowish. Her pale hair was drawn back- held in place by a red headband, with feathers fixed to the side, above her left ear- and came down past her shoulder blades. Her dark, slightly brown, rouge lips curved daringly into a smile, proud and defiant. She was easily as tall as him, with the tanned, lean muscular physique of a warrior, long toned legs and and a firm stomach. Her body was tattooed with continuous dark lines- running from her thighs, up along the sides of her torso, and branching across her upper breasts and shoulders, and down her upper arms.

Her bronzed figure was clad tantalizingly in tight furs and cured skins: Fur covering her forearms and lower legs, with sandals on her uncovered feet. A skirt-like garment hung around her waist, showing off her sinuous thighs. She wore a tight "vest"- made of fur and straps of leather- that exposed the firmness of her stomach and held her breasts firmly in place, while exposing the valley of her cleavage. Several loops of colored beads hung from her neck, along with a large silver, jewel-inlaid locket... hinting at the ore and mineral wealth of the mysterious and uncharted lands of the Nanman.

And yet, as _arresting_ as the sight of the exotic woman before him was, his eyes were drawn to the most fearsome weapon he'd ever seen: three elephant tusks, carved into viscous cutting blades, and bound together with heavy strips of leather, adorned with feathers and jewels.

"I see you are speechless." She observed with a proud smile. "But it is fear, or perhaps fascination that hold your tongue?" Zhurong asked teasingly, as she sauntered towards him. "I am Zhurong, Queen of the Nanman and daughter of the Fire God, present yourself!"

**(- _End of Chapter II_ -)**


End file.
